


Comfort

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Sabriel, Samifer Week 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But going to Sam felt right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Something set around/after "Hammer of the Gods", that look Lucifer gives Sam as they're escaping...   
>  **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

Lucifer is surprised to see Sam Winchester at the Elysian Fields hotel, let alone looking at him as if any moment his jaw may unhinge and swallow him whole. Fear. Terror. Repulsion. They are all settled on Sam’s face and it’s one he’s seen before. Seen on his brothers’ and sisters’ faces…

Fingers twitch, blood cracked and thick on his hand that it feels like a second layer of skin. There’s a rising sensation that he successfully ruined his only chance in convincing Sam that he is the wisest choice the boy king could make. But the hotel is drenched in blood and extinct myths. The hotel is rancid with exploded flesh and torn organs, splashed on his vessel unabashedly. He needs Sam Winchester to understand the reason and rhyme behind his action, but there’s fear sitting in Sam’s eyes. 

All that trust and understanding he’s been trying to foster through their nightly meetings in Sam’s dreamscape is crumbling. You can only tell your story over and over again until it becomes too repetitive. But would Sam even listen to him now? Lucifer wants to give Sam the world. Wants to make him understand that Sam’s not some pawn — he’s a part of him. Just as the Horsemen and their vehicles are connected and one, is Sam the same. They share a bond thicker than genetic coding. The entire universe and universes beyond this one planned in unison to make Sam Winchester his one true vessel. Sharing with Sam the world — this beautiful thing that he loved — seems as a fitting gift. 

Lucifer is asking for a partnership to be formed and now that cordial agreement may never occur. He may have to utilize other means that are more abrasive, manipulative and cold.

Watching Sam run off, the Devil is forced to stay put. How long has it been since he’s seen the Winchester in person? But his mood is dampened and he refocuses on Gabriel, disappointed and wounded by this event altogether. 

**——————————-**

Sam expected Lucifer that night. He’s been fighting off sleep until Dean insisted he catch a few hours, there being no use in staying up and ending up sloppy. There was Lucifer, patiently waiting and not sitting down as he usually started off. Sam put on the defensive stance, keeping more than ample amount of distance between them. Lucifer just gives an imploring look, but he made no attempt to approach without Sam’s consent. 

The past twenty-four hours have been stressful and agonizing, Lucifer sifting through the numb realization that he killed his baby brother. Logic was busy reassuring him that it was absolutely necessary and crucial that this matter be taken care of quickly and efficiently. A threat — such as another archangel — was off from the playing board. Lucifer just always envisioned their reunion as being less hostile and never did he dream of taking Gabriel’s life. Just as he didn’t expect Gabriel to turn and fight against him. The story is going awry. 

But Lucifer didn’t have the luxury to mourn. Time was against him and each day his vessel decayed a little bit faster. But going to Sam felt right and comforting, knowing he’s relatively close to his one true vessel. He needed Sam to survive — to function in more ways that could be described using words. Right now he needed to remind Sam of his importance to him —

“What happened to Gabriel?”

Lucifer blinked at Sam, staring at the accusatory glare on Sam’s face. “Gabriel was intent on fighting me and I did my best to plead — ” he attempted diplomatically, because even he didn’t have a decent explanation for his actions. 

Sam was prowling forward, that terror and repulsion back on Sam’s face. “Did you kill him?” Sam asked boldly and loudly. Lucifer only gave a blank stare. 

That made Sam twitch and eyes widen, rising fear in his voice. _“What did you do?! You killed him!?”_

“…..”

The Winchester blinks stupidly, swaying a bit backwards. He sinks down onto the nearby chair, slumped into its surface, posture poor. Lucifer can’t claim he’s seen Sam so distraught since Dean’s failed attempt to gun him down. Knuckles are digging into Sam’s eyes and the decaying blond watches the downward curve of Sam’s mouth, how muscles pulled them tight and tense. Lucifer keeps quiet and still, simply watching Sam, feeling envy splash across his Grace. How is it Gabriel has his vessel’s affections and emotions while he squanders with frayed ends and fragments? Maybe going to Sam was a mistake. 

“God, you really don’t care, do you?” Sam laughed in bewilderment, coming out choked. Sam’s blind with rage and distraught at his friends and allies dying around him. Eyes stare incredulously at him and Lucifer’s brows furrow in question. “You killed your own brother. Because he didn’t like what you were doing?!” Sam’s voice grew into an angry and disbelieving tremor, shaking his head. “Jesus, would you kill your entire family just to get what you want? You really don’t care.” That took the Devil aback, stunned at this accusation. Sam’s getting frustrated, riling himself up and Lucifer feels his features harden. Because how dare Sam assume such a stupid thing about him. He feels his Grace coil tightly, constricting itself. But he keeps quiet because what was the point of explaining himself to someone who already made up their mind? 

Instead Lucifer endures Sam’s angry words and accusations, because if this is his punishment than so be it. Comfort can come later.

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review._


End file.
